Twilight Children
by Nyanooman
Summary: It’s the last three days of summer vacation. And the gang tries to spend those times with full of enjoyment and wonderful memories. But Olette can't stop wondering about one other person who USED to be in the gang.
1. I: Before Disappearance

**Summary: **It's the last three days of summer vacation. And the gang tries to spend those times with full of enjoyment and wonderful memories. But Olette can't help that there's something missing, something really important.

As always, no own KH2. (Although I wish I have, for then, I would have made more scenes with---------- **PLEASE STAND BY**) Anyways, enjoy this fanfic, please. Olette's POV.

---------------------

**TWILIGHT CHILDREN**

**Chapter I: Before Disappearance**

The town that's always covered in orange light, and the little secret hide out that we always go to. The secret hide out included, well, to be short, mostly garbage. Wooden and cardboard boxes laid down in corners and a rusty old couch rested on the side. A few more things lies here and there, but all and all, it was comfy to be in. Plus, nobody would ever come in here. It's another summer day, but soon, that day will be gone. There's only three more days left, including today… It's early in the morning, and as usual, I'm the first one to be there, and surprisingly, Roxas came in second. Hayner and Pence must have had a long night yesterday…

"I recently bought a kimono for the upcoming Summer Festival,"

Right now, it's only the two of us.

"Yeah? What kind did you buy?" The blonde haired boy asked from his spot.

"Uhhh… Oh, that's a secret!" I immediately say, putting my index finger to my lips.

Surprised, Roxas gave a suspicious look, "What? Why?"

"Mmm, let's just say that it'll be a little surprise for the Summer Festival. Between you and me, okay?"

"A surprise…?"

"Yeah! I bought a rreeeaaallllyy cute one, so let it be a surprise!!" I clasped her hands together, smiling at the boy.

"O-oh… Okay" Then he laughed, not in a discriminating way, but just… just for the sake of it I guess, "You know that even if we all go together, Hayner and Pence will most likely go their own separate ways doing whatever," He pointed out.

He was right, Hayner will go to play some games, and Pence may go join him, or go to eat some takoyaki or yakisoba and stuff… "Well then… what do you want to do about it?" I asked.

Roxas thought, putting his hand to his chin. His face suddenly brightens up, an idea popping into his head, "We can go together, secretly"

My eyes widened, "Together? Secretly?" I slowly say. Roxas nodded. I looked at Roxas and formed a smile, "Well then, it's a date"

"You can call it that," Roxas snickered.

"It will be so much fun!"

"Same here,"

I was so happy, my chest just felt like it was scrunching up, "Ne ne, Roxas," The boy raised his head to let me get his attention. His voice. His smile. My heart consumes all that and it can almost melt. I turn to face him, and oh look, he's already right in front of me. He places his hand on my shoulder, and his lips meets mine.

_All of yours is sweetly vibrating my heart._

Before the day I started going out with you, we were still together, the four of us. Hayner, Roxas, Pence, and Olette. We would play games, we would talk and sometimes even have fights. But in the end, it would all turn up well. But whenever Hayner and Pence aren't around, we would hold hands, we would kiss, and we would talk about our secrets. And that's what makes me so happy, so much fun. Just being by your side was enough to lighten up my day.

Each passing day, my happiness would grow for you. I thought this would definitely become a pretty jovial life we were going through. That's what I felt.

Last year, I thought I wouldn't wear a kimono this year. But I wanting you to say that I was beautiful or whatever, I bought one. Just for you

That's why I wanted to show it to you the most.

I wanted to go to the Summer Festival with you so much.

----------------

**A/N:** Short, very short. But that's just the start of it all. Who was it? Was it Olette who mentions the food, takoyaki and yakisoba? Anyways, these foods are common during festivals, and it will surprisingly turn up in a lot of chapters, so be ready. Takoyaki somes in a package of cooked balls of octapus inside them. You can put on some sauce with it and sprinkle some stuff on it too. Yakisoba are hot noodles, fried with lettuce and strips of pork or something, and cover it all up with a unique type of sauce. You can also sprinkle some other stuff with this too.


	2. II: Someone Next to Me

**Chapter II: Someone Next to Me**

Summer vacation will soon end in two more days. Tomorrow is the end of it all, and also, the Summer Festival for Twilight Town.

When I reach the Usual Place, Hayner and Pence are already there, ready to go wherever. It looks like Pence was saying something funny, and it made Hayner to laugh. We decided yesterday that we would finish the last of our summer homework so that we wouldn't have to worry about it today and tomorrow. But somehow, even with all the work done, it seems that this place… doesn't feel all that… complete.

"Morning"

"Hey"

"Hi Olette"

When I raise my voice, Hayner responds, with his laughter still echoing the room, and Pence raises his hand as a greeting. Once Hayner calmed his laughter, he got off from where he was sitting from and started out to the exit, "Well now that Olette's here, let's go"

"Huh? But there's still---"

_Still…?_

I accidentally say the word, and then immediately shut up, having my hand placed over my mouth. 'Still' what? What did I want to say? It just felt like just the three of us wasn't the complete package. But wasn't Hayner, Pence, and I originally the complete package?

Hayner turns to look at me, "What's wrong?"

"…No, nothing, nevermind"

"Well then, let's go!"

"It's already two more days left, and we finally get to go to the beach!!" Pence says excitedly, as he rounds his eyes up and fills them with glittering joy.

"……The beach…?" We were going to the beach…? "Weren't we supposed to explore Twilight Town?" When I ask, Hayner laughs out loud. He says things like, 'What's wrong with you? Hit your head?' It may have seem like a joke to him, but it wasn't for me. I really thought we were heading out to investigate the seven---… ……Seven…?

"Why would we explore the town for nothing and for no reason?"

"What are you talking about, Hayner? We were going to investigate on that lady with her cat, right?"

"Oh yeah! We were going to rescue that little kitty of hers by just looking at the roof top! That's right!" Pence answers Hayner's question with a joke and Hayner played along, then a chain of laughter going along with it.

"…I'm sorry, I must have been thinking of something else… Forget that, let's go to the beach! Let's eat yakisoba!!"

"Right!! The beach is waiting for us!"

"Yeah, it may not be waiting for Hayner… but let's go!"

"HEEEEYYYY, that was low"

"Hey, you're not retorting back!"

"Again, you're bei----"

"I'm going to leave you two behind if you guys don't shut up!!" I was the first one to escape from our Usual Spot to our dreams to the beach. Once I go outside, the orange light immediately hits my eyes. It's really fun to be with them, the three of us together. I love Hayner and Pence to death.

But.

What is this feeling of emptiness? It's as if my subconscious is telling me that something is missing. That something isn't right here. But… I can't figure out what that is…

I suddenly stop on my tracks and stare at the sundown. It never changes, the sun. It's always this beautiful and wonderful to look at. It never changes, ever.

"? What's the matter Olette? Why you just standing there?" Hayner came out from the Usual Spot and raised his voice towards me.

"Nothing's wrong"

"Hey, who ever reaches the train station last is going to treat us to sea salt ice cream, okay?" Hayner suddenly makes a bet.

"Huh?"

"What? Hey! Wait a second!!" I start chasing him, and Pence follows suit. On the way to the station, my eyes caught a sight of a skateboard. I wonder whose it is… ……I don't know whose it is. But then again, out of the three of us, there's nobody in it that rides a skateboard, so it doesn't matter.

But the object caught my eyes. I wonder why…? The orange sun is shining down on us as always so perfectly, but somehow, it's different.

There's something missing. But I don't know what that 'missing' thing is. I can't think up what's been omitted, but in my heart, I _know _that something's lost. I don't understand.

"Olette?" Pence, who was chasing Hayner, stopped, for he caught me just standing around. He started walking towards me but I faced him and smile.

"I'm coming"

Yeah, I have no time to be thinking about this. I don't even have a reason to why I'm thinking about it. There's only two more days of summer vacation! I have to enjoy it while it lasts! I have to go to the beach! I'm going to eat sea salt ice cream. I'm going to have a lot of fun. And then tomorrow will be the Summer Festival. It's always crowded and like every year, it's enjoying. The white kimono I bought at the mall, that cute one. I'm going to wear it and with the three of us…

No…

That's not right…

It's not Hayner.

It's not Pence.

Who did I want to show my kimono to…?

------------------

**A/N:** Slowly trying to remember what was forgotten. Just to let you know, in Japanese, kimono would be called 'yukata' in this case. There's not much of a difference, but I'm guessing that a kimono is more formal and has more stuff added to it. Yukata is something worn often in festivals (matsuri). It's light and easier to move around with.


	3. III: Intruder

In the end, I didn't figure out who was supposed to see my kimono.

The last day of summer vacation.

**Chapter III: Intruder**

"Sorry! I'm here!!"

"Don't worry about it"

"Okay then, let's go!!"

There's full of people from Twilight town and the town next door. The last event people would want to remember for their summer vacation: The Summer Festival. While I was dressing up, Hayner and Pence were waiting in from of the entrance for me. There were a lot of people already when I got there. You can easily get lost in this crowd… There's an invent up in where the Sandlot was, and there were endless fireworks here and there. There's a lot of places where fun can be held. But first of all, maybe as a tradition, we all go to the eatery to grab a snack.

"Cotton candy!"

"Takoyaki!"

"Yakisoba!"

Hayner looks at Pence, "……We ate that yesterday…" He comments.

"Hey, you remember!" Pence laughs.

"Well, duh," We all want to go to different places to pick up our snacks, so one by one, we go to different stands to get what we want. So as we walk, we talk. Most of it was just laughing. Knowing that Hayner and Pence might go anywhere at anytime they want, I offered myself to be the one who looks out on everyone, like a mother does to her child.

With the _three of us_, of course, it'll turn out to be fun. But I can't help but wonder that there was _another one _that was supposed to laughing with us; to complete the symphony of laughter.

_Maybe it really is just all in my mind…_

Because, you know, if there really was someone else next to me, wouldn't that person show up? Or wouldn't I remember him or her by now? The thought of having somebody else with us, I can't find any proof. The thought of everybody else not remembering what I significantly remember. The thought of it all, it's all too weird. That's why… I think it's all just in my head.

…If I think about it too much of having somebody else beside me, the thought of denial becomes stronger.

Because that way, it all makes sense.

"What are you doing here just standing?"

"Ha?" It wasn't Hayner, nor it was Pence. But I remember that voice from somewhere, so I raised my head. That voice belonged to Seifer. And beside him was Fuu and Rai, "Hey! Fuu, you're in a kimono!! You look so cute!" I immediately shout out.

"Hey, you just going to ignore me here?"

"Huh? Oh, do you need something, Seifer?"

"You… Are you here alone?"

"Of course not! I have Hayner and Pen---…" …………They're not here!! Hayner and Pence aren't here!! I turn around 360 degrees. Even though I turn all the way, I can't catch a glimpse of them.

"Lost"

"Heh, so you're lost"

"You're lost, y'know?"

As if I were a stupid little brat, they all say what they want on cue, "No way… We just arrived and we just…"

As he looked at the me, who was grieving over about everything, Seifer said this, "Since you're in a tad trouble, you want us to take you to the lost and founds?"

"Lost and founds? Are trying to be sincere? Because you're failing pretty badly," I retorted.

"What? I was actually trying to help, you know"

"Help? Saying that one person is lost is getting nowhere to being helped! Don't be stupid!!" Auuuhhhhh!! Why is that every time I meet Seifer like this, the conversation leads to fights!? Now that I think about it, I think this may be the first time I've talked to Seifer and his gang alone…

"Olette!!"

Hayner's voice! Hayner and Pence came through with looking for me! I place a hand to my heart with relief and go past through Seifer's gang to meet Hayner and Pence, "Sorry Hayner, Pence! I got separated from you guys,"

"We're also sorry to leave you behind" As he says that, the hand that Hayner was raising stopped all of a sudden. The same with the people around me. They've all stopped talking. It happened all so fast…

It was freaky. It was as if I've just gone deaf or something. When I look around, I see that Hayner's not the only one who froze. It's like as if somebody hit the remote control to 'pause'.

"What… is this…?"

I can't make up a reason to why this was happening. Why did everybody stop moving all at once? Why am I the only person to move around?

"You look good in that,"

A voice was heard all of a sudden that spooked me out, and I turn around right away directly at where the voice was. There, a man stood. He wore a black leather coat with his hair red as flames. From all the time I've been in this town, I've never seen this man before, nor a man like this. The word that I think right away about this man is: Rapist, serial killer, etc… What would happen if this came out on the news tomorrow?

"Too bad he's not here to see you, huh? And you guys even promised…"

"'_he'_……?"

Who is _'he'_?

What promise?

Who is this guy…?

--------------------

**A/N: **You know who the red haired guy in black coat is riiiiiight??? Haha. Let's find out in the next chapter if you REALLY don't know.


	4. IV: Nothing but a Dream

**Chapter IV: Nothing but a Dream**

The man with red hair and a black coat stood there motionless, but his face revealed emotions. I didn't know what kind, most likely the type that a rapist would use to lure in his target. God, now all these thoughts are running through my mind. Him, me, and this… _he_ that this man mentioned. I still don't know who this guy is, let alone, that _he._

The man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, too bad he ain't here to see you like this,"

"…Who is _he_…?" I questioned, wanting to know so badly who this man is talking about.

The man stared blankly, "Oh… right, you don't remember him anymore, do you?" He chuckled. Remember him? I used to know him? A second later, a dark circle thing grew behind him. What is that? Another dimension? "Well, I can make you a deal? If you want, I'll take you to _him_. And then you can show your pretty little clothing to him, like you planned to do, but in exchange, you have to---"

"No!" I cut the guy off in the middle of his sentence, "I don't think I should wander around with you… A guy like you… who can be a rapist… or a kidnapper…!!"

Then the man laughed out loud, "A rapist? A kidnapper? PLEASE!" His sense of humor disgusted me. After his laugh died down, he rolled his eyes, "Well fine then, if you really think of me that way and if you really don't want to see him, then… Oh well, huh?" He grinned, and my mind felt like it was about to explode. Somehow, just meeting him for the first time, he made me so mad, even more furious than Seifer! "Nice meeting you though," The man started walking back wards, towards the unknown portal, "Bye-bye" With his final words, his body vanished through the portal, and soon, the portal itself started to disappear.

Then a loud boom of noise that I wasn't ready for. Things around me started to come back alive, people were moving, talking, and going back to the things they were doing. The sudden noise could almost break my eardrums. So I lifted up my hands to cover my ears, but that wasn't working, it was now my head that was making all the noise. From all things, a migraine has to work its way through right now.

"Olette? You okay?" I could hear Hayner's muffled voice through my covered ears. Pence came next me, worrying over me.

I bitterly laugh, "Yeah… I just need advil or something…" My laugh then dies down, along with other voices that surround me. All I can remember hearing before, supposedly, passing out was people calling my name over and over and over……………

---

"Olette, Olette, Olette!!" A boy rushed down the street to catch up to her. The girl turned around, stopping on her tracks.

"Hi Ro-----" She greeted, smiling at the boy. The blonde haired boy smiled back, "What's up?"

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it, and then opened it again, "The sky," he joked, and for that, he got a soft punch on the arm, "Okay, okay, I was just going down the street and found this cool skateboard lying on top of a pile of trash! It must have been used, so I took it without regret, and look, it still works perfectly fine!" He showed off his blue skateboard with an interesting design marked on it.

Olette looked at it with interest, even though she wasn't that into it, "Cool!" She replied.

"So I was thinking, maybe we can play with it later on? You know, with Hayner and Pence?"

"…Sure," A smile creeped up to her face, "I'd like that Ro-----"

---

I woke up, a blank, white ceiling in front of me. Where am I, I wonder, and I find out that I'm in the Twilight infirmary. I try to get my self up from the bed, but I fail, making my body go slide down to the bed. God, I think that whole dream just sucked up all my strength…

Wait… dream? Was it all a dream? The whole talk with that mystery man and the part with that other mystery boy who I encountered so casually? Was it all a dream? As I think about it, it could have been most likely a dream. It would make so much more sense that way. All those fantasy like things that happened, it must have been a dream. While she pondered, the door slid open, and there, stood Hayner and Pence.

"Hey Olette, you finally woke up, huh?"

"Hayner… How long was I asleep for?"

The blonde placed his hand on his chin, "Mmm… Not too long, I'd say about four hours?" He estimated. Olette mouthed an 'oh' and averted her eyes out the window. She can still hear the festival continuing its amusement. She can also see the fireworks starting.

"I… I forced you guys out from the festival, didn't I?" She asked, continuing to gaze over the scenery.

Pence and Hayner looked at each other, "Th-that's not true," Hayner said, but that didn't fool Olette. She knew she has, and she knew she crushed their entertainment of being there.

"………Sorry…"

"Hey now, it's not like it's your fault! Besides, we couldn't just leave you alone like that!" Hayner protested, but all he got as an reply was her silence, "Anyways… You should get some more rest. You're gonna need it for tomorrow…" The boys headed out for the door, "See you later, Olette" Hayner said as Pence waved a good-bye.

The door was shut behind them, and everything was back to being silent. This whole time though, from the moment she apologized, she ahs been streaming down silent tears. Tears of mixed emotions about everything that's been happening to her lately: Her friends, the festival, that red haired man, and… and _him_…

It was all too confusing for her.

She wished she had someone to talk to.

Someone who would listen to her problems.

Someone like… like…

_Like him._

---------------------

**A/N: **Okay, so the red haired guy hasn't been introduced yet, but you have to know who it is by now, really. If you still don't I'm guessing you haven't played the game, or you got kidnapped by a bunch of aliens and they brainwashed you or something. I don't know…


	5. V: Behind My Back

Five more hours left of summer vacation.

**Chapter V: Behind My Back**

I couldn't sleep. Too much things roaming around my mind. The feel of guilt, the feel of confusion, and so much more… Okay, first of all, I was constantly bothered by the thought of having somebody else in the gang: Hayner, Pence, me, and----. Then that red haired guy came into the scene, saying nonsense, but included another another person in the conversation: _him. _Then I fainted with the loss of energy, making Hayner and Pence backing out of the festival…. It was all just messed up. I screwed my summer life, and probably theirs as well. And oh look, in just about five more hours, school will be starting again. Great. I am so excited…

But to tell the truth, I think I'm going fail my classes this school year. I'll be always daydream about what ever happened today, dream or not. And then that leads to me not getting my notes or class work done, meaning, a grade F on my report card. Ohhhh… I really don't want to go…

---

So it turned out that I didn't get to sleep yesterday night. All I did was thinking of theories and stuff like that. Well, whatever this theory is, I still need to get dressed for school. Ugh, sometimes, I just don't feel like wearing a short light blue plaid skirt… I was combing my hair and was about to get ready to go to school.

I waited at my porch.

Two minutes has past. Wait… What………? What was I doing here just standing around? I didn't make any plans of waiting for anybody or anything, not that I remember of at least. Oh god, I need to get to school already, even though I do have a good forty minutes to waste… Hey, what do you know, I was an early bird. I like to be early more than late.

I walk through the dim streets of Twilight Town and looked to my side. A skateboard. I believe it's the same one as the one I saw before. It was dark blue with unique lighter blue designs on it. With interest, I walked up to it and looked it over. I felt like bringing it with me, but I can't. It was school policy not to take one. So left, shaking my head. Why would I bring it to school anyways…?

As I got farther away from it, I felt like somebody else was behind me. So I looked back. Nobody. Kind of creepy… With one last look of the skateboard, I headed out to school.

I can't get this feeling off me. As if somebody was watching my every move. I turn around again just to make sure, and as always, nobody is there. I kept moving along, only this time, I started to walk faster. I heard some strange noises coming behind me. I shook my head and tried to forget about it.

Then.

This thing.

This white… monster looking thing.

It flew over my head and into my face, luckily, it stopped before it could hit me.

I shrieked from the top of my lungs


	6. VI: New Faces

This thing.

This white… monster looking thing.

It flew over my head and into my face. Luckily, it stopped mid-air before it could hit me.

I shrieked from the top of my lungs

Twenty minutes since summer vacation has ended.

**Chapter VI: New Faces**

This whole thing started out as a normal week. The last week of summer vacation, and it was great; the beach, the festival, and so much more. And look at me now. It's the end of summer vacation and the start of school, it was supposed to be an exciting, new experience for me. I was going to go back with friends that I haven't talk to since the last school day and meet new people. Oh, and did I tell you? I'm now being chased by unknown creatures.

"No, no, nooo……!!" I kept repeating to myself. It was just a dream, a bad nightmare. I will soon wake up. I hope to wake up. But the fear of them seems so real. The pain I feel each time I stomp my feet to the ground. The feel of getting weary and breathless. It seems too real to be any kind of dream. I kept my pace up, running around the Twilight Market Place. I yelled for help when she got the chance, but soon stopped when I noticed that no one would come to help me. Plus, it's a waste of energy calling out for nobody. So I ran to the place where anybody would easily get lost: the haunted mansion. I ran straight through the forest in order to quickly get to the mansion, and then hide myself behind one of the broken posts. Tried calming myself down, tried to get deep breaths, but the beat of my heart is pounding so hard, it might even reach those creatures ears (if they have ears). I look at my surroundings: bushes, broken walls and structures, and no sign of life but them and me.

What could be worse than this?

"You okay?" A voice asks me.

"Haha, yeah…" I answer back with a bitter laugh. I kept my eyes closed, I need some sleep… "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Mmm, in a better condition than you are," he laughs. I like his laugh, although it's a bit insulting to me… But I laugh along quietly, "Hey Olette,"

"Hmm…?"

"Don't sleep just yet, okay?" He says in a worried tone, "If you sleep… there's a chance that… well, you know, um……… die…"

Now that's a shocker. I open my eyes to see this person whom I am talking to. My vision is blurred, I must be really tired, "I'm so tired, though…" I started closing my eyes again.

"Olette," He called again, but by that time, I was already resting my head in my arms, "Olette,"

Who was he?

Why did I respond to him?

Why did he care about me so much……?

I awake, this time with a huge headache, ready to explode my whole mind. I hiss at the pain, and clutch my head in my arms.

"She's awake," A voice says from a distance. I open my eyes, and try to adjust my vision with the bright light. Actually, I notice that the light isn't even that bright, it's just that the whole room is washed with white, making the room brighter and me blind. I blink a few more times and look up. I see two people in long black coats, like the one that the red haired guy had on. But one was fairly short, about two or three feet tall at least. The short one looked over at me. I couldn't see the person's face, the hood covered his features. The short one started edging closer to me, but then the other grabbed his shoulder, "What are you doing?" He said a bit harshly.

The short one grabbed the other's hand away from his shoulder, "Greeting her," Seeing that the other man can't stop the shorty, he sighed. The shorty was coming closer, and I was backing away. Seeing that, the short one flinched, then said, "Hey there. There's no reason to fear us," Yeah right. No reason to fear the mysterious black coated men, yes I'm totally not scared of this. The short one took off his hood and revealed a face that I could have never imagined. He looked like something that would pop up in a cartoon show. It was a mouse, a talking one at that. His eyes didn't show any harm, for he was too cute to show that off, "I'm Mickey, nice to meet ya!" He gave a hand. I guessed it was either to shake or help get off of my butt. I took it as a gesture to help me up, "And over there is Riku, he's a very good friend of mine," He pointed to the other cloaked man. He also revealed his face. Unlike Mickey's cuddly looking face, he had a very… evil looking face. His very dark, tanned skin and his silver hair. It just looks like he may be a final boss from an RPG game that Hayner and Pence would play…

I got up from my spot with Mickey's help and bit my lip, "Umm…" I exactly didn't know what to say, what is there to say? Actually, there's a lot of questions to be asked, but where do I start? I begin the conversation with this, "What… am I doing here… umm, Mickey?"

"_King_ Mickey," The man named Riku corrected me. Well he's obnoxious. 'King' Mickey hissed at his name and Riku averted his eyes away.

"We're here to finish some business, Olette," Wow, he knows my name. Weird.

"What kind of business?"

"Well… it's a bit hard to explain… and very long… Let's just say that we're here to help a dear friend," He ended with a smile, "And you're going to help us,"

What?

Help them? But I don't even know these people, let alone the friend they're trying to help, "How… am I supposed to help you when I don't even know you, or the friend of yours?"

King Mickey looked over at Riku, "Mmm… Well, you may not remember now, but this friend of ours… is your friend, too," Okay, now this is crazy, "I presume that you're thinking of us as crazy, but it's all true, you gotta believe it," Another smile. I kind of smiled, too, just to be nice. Riku stood next to King Mickey and whispered something into his large ears. The King nodded, "Come on Olette, we gotta show you around!"

We walked through endless halls that had countless doors leading to countless rooms. I don't know why these guys need so much space though… I think they can happily manage with only one room together… Oh… That reminds me, "Um, what's going to happen to me? What if the police in Twilight Town start suspecting something. My parents and my friends are going to be upset!" King Mickey looked back and smiled. Not even a word. I asked some other questions, but they never responded back. I gave up shortly after that. We soon came across a door that was different from all others. It had a tag, a symbol that I cannot understand. We entered the room. When Riku closed the door, the room became dark, but several TV screens started popping up in front of us. I saw images of Twilight Town. I even saw a clip of Hayner and Pence talking. They were laughing. Just then, I felt my heart sink. I wasn't there with them to enjoy the laughter…

As I got homesick, King Mickey pointed out to one screen, "There, look at that one!" He said. I turned my head to see what was being played. It was different from all the other ones. Unlike the other ones, this place looked dark. It seemed like no life form lived there. But the signs of each building gave out bright lights to stand out. Then I saw two figures very much like King Mickey and Riku walking down that street. They also had long length black coats, and their hoods were on their heads to cover. It was a bit scary. Them roaming around a lifeless place. What was their purpose there? What's the purpose of me watching this, anyways? As if King Mickey read my thoughts, he answered, "Those are the Organization XII, and they have part of our friend," _Part _of their friend? What did that mean? Does that mean that their friend was cut into pieces? Oh god, that's terrifying! My whole body trembled with fear, and King Mickey saw this, "Are you cold? …Ah, you must be with that uniform you're wearing," He scanned my school uniform up and down, "Here, let me get you something to wear!" A moment later, he came back with the same looking coat that he had on, except it was in a bigger size. Oh great, now I have to wear this… I thanked the mouse and dressed the cloak on on top of my uniform. To my surprise, the coat fit me pretty well. It wasn't the best thing to move around with, but I can get used to it. And yes, this did help me get a bit warmer…

Riku stopped the video that had those two mystery guys on it, "We need to get THAT one," He emphasized his words when he pointed to the right man. That one was shorter than the other, and he hardly said anything.

"Who is he?" I ask.

King Mickey and Riku then said in unison, "Our friend,"

--------------------

**A/N:** Her school uniform is similar to that of the one Kairi was wearing in the game, and now, she's wearing Roxas's coat! Gosh Olette, stop stealing other people's clothing!!


	7. VII: Wage War

Their goal was to take back their friend.

My goal was to go back to my hometown and act like nothing ever happened. But that's most likely not to happen any time soon…

**Chapter VII: Wage War**

Right after showing me the image of whom we were going to take back, King Mickey and Riku started getting ready. I just stood there, "Um… what are we going to do when we get there?" I asked.

When King Mickey finished his set up, he looked over at me, "We're going to take him back as hard as we can, even if there's going to be fighting involved!"

Fighting? "B-but I can't fight!" Sure, I saw a lot of events where Hayner and Seifer fought, and maybe even Pence fight, but I, I never joined in on any physical trouble.

King Mickey laughed, and that made me sad. But his clever words impressed me, "_Fight with your heart!_" is what he said. He gripped his hand over his chest, and suddenly, a new courage was built inside me. At that while, Riku has finished packing too, "Okay, let's go!" Riku opened up a portal with a wave of a hand. This terrified me to death. His portal looked vaguely familiar. It was the same looking portal that the red haired man opened. With broad eyes, I stepped back wards, "Olette?" King Mickey called, cocking his head to the side, "What's wrong? We have to go," I shook my head, never letting my eyes escape from that portal.

"Come on Olette," A warm hand took one of my hand that was shaking off to my side. It was him again, "Come on, it's nothing to be scared of," He gave a gentle smile. He tugged at my hand tenderly, giving it a little squeeze. I still didn't let go of my fear though, but he helped me get through it by cupping my face with his other free hand, "I'll help you get through it," He told me. Somehow, his words comforted me. I felt safe with him. I feel like I can get through this with him by my side…

"That's it…" His words were replaced by King Mickeys, and we were just finishing going through the portal. I winced. Where was _he_? Before I could ask, King Mickey and Riku were already going through another dark portal, "With this last one, we'll get to the other side, okay?" I nodded, feeling a little pang in my heart.

On the other side of the portal was a totally different place. It was that same place as the one I saw on that one TV screen. Like the image on TV showed, it was dark, and no signs of life. Blinking lights of the buildings shined its way down on us as we walked through the streets. I looked up. A heart shaped moon… "Olette, put your hood on, okay?" King Mickey ordered, and I followed his command, "You don't when strange things can happe----"

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here three little mousies ready to get caught in a trap!" A familiar voice came from above. All of us looked up at a tall hotel building. One of the cloaked men stood on top of it, and the other shorter one stood by his side. It was hard to see their full figure since the moon was right behind them.

Riku suddenly summoned a weapon to his hand. It looked evil, like his figure does. King Mickey also called upon his weapon, which looked like a… key…? A huge one in fact. They were in stances for a fight, "W-w-wait!! You guys are really going to fight!?" I kind of guessed they were going to, but this fight isn't fought with foamy fake swords. It's a real battle. Almost like a war between four people. And what am I supposed to do? Just stare and watch and _fight with my heart_.

Everything began so quickly, and it's still moving on so rapidly. One is fighting with another and weapons are repeatedly clashing, creating a violent piece of music. The lights that the weapons make each hit makes it look like fireworks. Then I image the most random thing: I'm back in the summer festival. The music is playing, and the curse words has replaced into chattering of people around me. The light they keep on making are fireworks. Not the best ones, but they're good enough. I can sense Hayner and Pence with me. Their warmth by my side. Then… then this other boy is next to me. His name… his name is----

"Watch out!!!" Riku's voice suddenly reverts me back into reality. One of the weapons was about to hit me! A red round looking thing that envelopes itself with strong, bright fire. And it's about ready to hit the hell out of me. I'm wide open for attacks, I wasn't even behind any walls or anything. I was just an open target. Ready for my death, I tightly shut my eyes. I can feel the warmth encircling me. But I feel no pain. I crack one eye open and I see Riku standing before me. He took the damage.

"Riku!!" King Mickey yelled from his battle ground, and taking this as a chance, the enemy hit him hard with his weapon to the ground. No way, are we losing? With just one blow, both of them are down. Riku collapses to his knees, and try to help him by keeping a tight hold of him. This was all my fault.

See, I told you my daydreaming would cause some kind of trouble…

------------------------

**A/N: **


	8. VIII: Subliminal

**Chapter VIII: Subliminal**

I saw Riku scream with pain as the weapon lunged into his stomach, and King Mickey crashed down from the tall building. I cried out with fear and ran over to the King. Most of his small frame was covered with dust, and I wiped his face with my hands. His eyes opened up a little, "Riku… where's Riku?" He mumbled. I couldn't say anything. I can't say that he's fine, because he's totally not, and I also can't say that he's injured badly and needs immediate medical attention because that'll just hurt the King mentally, "Please, please go help Riku first. I'm fine…" I nodded and got myself up. I was about to run towards Riku when one of the black cloaked men stood right in front of me. How long has he been there? Did he eavesdrop of what the King was saying? I backed up, widening the gap between us and I hit my back against something else. More like _somebody _else. I hit my back against the other black cloaked man. Man, was I in trouble… Before I could somehow escape, the man behind me grabbed me with his arm around my neck.

"Now, what shall we do with this one?" He said playfully. I tried to escape from his grip, but we all know I can't. I'm just a little girl and he's a big man with tremendous strength.

"Axel!" The other one yelled.

The man who went by 'Axel' sighed, "I was just kidding. It's just that I don't have a lot of enemies to torture," The other just stared at Axel.

The other member shrugged it off, "Well, so far, we got the King," he pointed at King Mickey, "And Riku, too," and then pointed over at the injured Riku, "We got the people we need… so who's this one?" He pointed at me.

He looked at Axel with a question, "Don't look at me, I don't know," he simply replied, "For all we know, it can be that chick Kairi," Who's Kairi? "Or the duck or that dog looking thing… oh wait, those guys are locked up in one of those memory pod thingies that Namine put them in. Oh! Hey, it could be Namine!" Duck? Dog?? Namine????

"I highly doubt that it's the girl that Sora hangs out with… but it could be Namine…" The other thought about it, and then concluded it, "Well, we'll see who it is," He clutched the rim of my hood and was about to pull it off of my head.

Well this is swell.

Good-bye life, it was nice seeing you! And well hello to death! Let's have some fun, shall we? "!!!" I heard a small gasp. Did the guy take my hood off? Is my identity exposed? Am I going to die now…? When nothing happened, I cracked one eye open and saw that nothing has changed, except for another black coated man standing not so far from us. God, how many of them are there?

"What are you doing, number 13?" The man asked. He had a hoarse voice, enough to make me shiver.

"…Nothing," The 'number 13' answered after a long stare at the man, "Was just gonna take these guys hostage," His hands released my hood.

"Well then do it. NOW," The other one nearly yelled. 'Number 13' sighed. If he had his hood off, I'd think he would have also rolled his eyes. He walked away from us, and opened up a similar portal as the rest of them. When he opened the portal, he just stood to the side, like as if he was waiting for us to go into it first.

The guy who was holding me captive sighed and took off his hood without notice. Red spiky, long hair. Green eyes and a small diamond falling on both sides of his cheeks. That grin. Where have I seen this man before? "Here," The man said as he pushed me towards the one who opened the portal. I should have grunted and probably give the guy a punch, but somehow, this 'number 13' felt _different_. His embrace as he catches me felt comforting, even though it was a bit rough. It felt so familiar…

I opened my eyes wide. Olette!! Go back to reality!! These are bad people, very, very bad people! Who cares if he has a familiar feeling, they're not going to change their minds about letting us go!! The red haired guy (still looking through my memory of who this guy was) grabbed the King and Riku in his hands and carried them over to us. The one who just stood there alone came in through the portal first, then the red with King Mickey and Riku, and then finally, 'number 13' and I. I closed my eyes to keep my phobia of this portal thing not to react.

"_You look great in that,"_

Oh.

"_Too bad he's not here to see you, huh? And you guys even promised…"_

Oh…!

"_Bye-bye"_

OH!!!!

"Oh my god!!!" Without noticing, I accidentally screamed out loud. Shoot. All eyes laid upon me. Without their hoods on, they would probably have had a confusing look on their stupid faces. I silently gasped at what I just did, and also stepped backwards. If the 'number 13' wouldn't have been there, I would have fallen, maybe even have fainted. Thank you 'number 13'. Oh, but, I still have to make an excuse for my sudden screaming, "Uh, uhhh, ummm……" Oh no… What should I say?

------------------------

**A/N: **I can't keep narrating with the organization in it!! Ugh, I have to give them names soon! Even I'm getting confused about who's who. The black coated guy said this, then the other one did that. Grr. Thats why I started making Olette call Roxas 'number 13'. And Axel will be called 'red'. Let's see how it'll go with the other members…


	9. IX: Name Yourself

The red guy, Axel, looked at me with a look on his face. Then, all of a sudden, a white thing came flying around Axel, then above us. "…" He looked at them for a while. Then at me, who was being scared as hell because of what happened last time with these things, "You were yelling at these…?" He asked, pointing at one of them. I slowly nodded. He laughed, "You're scared of _these _things and you come to fight with _us_? You must be joking!" He laughed more. Ugh, his sense of humor is horrible.

Then, all of a sudden, something hit me right on the stomach! I couldn't even get a chance to scream in pain, instead, I fainted into the arms of 'number 13'. The last words I heard were mumbled, and then I closed my eyes, still having Axel's laugh echoing in my head.

**Chapter IX: Name Yourself**

_I may not have the weapon to save the world, but I still have a heart. As long as you have a heart, you'll get through anything, even the deepest of darkness. _

_Don't be scared, I'll always be there for you._

I opened my eyes with shock, and got up from the ground. The room I was in was completely white, just like the room where I met King Mickey and Riku. The King!! Where is he!? I suddenly remember all these things coming to me like a videotape: The fight, the defeat, the fear of it all… Oh god, where am I? Where was everybody else?

And then I see King Mickey lying on the opposite side of me. I unsteadily run over to him. He groans as I move him on his back. His injuries aren't that bad, he might have gotten bruised here and there, but no blood. How about Riku though? I search around for him, but no sign of Riku. He's the one who needs an ambulance. He's the one who took a blow in the stomach. I scan through the room. It isn't that big, actually. There are three solid walls and one wall that's blocked with metal, but white, bars. …Could this be a jail cell? I walk to the side where the white bars stand. Even though I have these gloves on, the bars were freezing like ice. Now that I think about it, I only have my school uniform and this coat on. That's not warm enough… God, don't they have a heater around here?

Shaking my head to put aside the temperature problem, I look past what is beyond these bars. More white. God dammit!!

"……Ri…ku………?" With a gasp, I quickly turn to the King and run over to him. I kneel over him and look at him with worried eyes, "……Riku…?"

My eyes avert away, "…No. It's Olette," I took off my hood, "Remember me?"

The King weakly laughs, "Yes, Olette… Where's Riku? Is he here?" I shake my head, and he sighs. Then his next move was to get up, but I gently pressed him to the ground, "I have to find Riku,"

"No you don't," I said rather quickly, "He'll be okay, I'm sure of it," Actually, I wasn't TOO sure about that… I don't even know where he is, and I'm already deciding that he was fine? Yes, Olette, internal damage is just great! Blood coming out of your stomach is marvellous! He's going to be A-O-K!!

Shut up.

"Um, well, I wouldn't wake up if I were you. And anyways, we can't get out of this room… cell thing. So, it's better if you stay put,"

"Olette…"

"Yes?"

"Put your hood on," What with this hood thing? Is that all he cares about? "You might expose your identity if your hood isn't on," Well, it may come off sometime soon anyways… But I still put it over my head to make him satisfied, "Good…" He was breathing pretty heavy now, "I-I'm going to go back to rest… Wake me if something happens…" And he fell into a deep slumber.

"…Right……" I left him alone, he deserves that sleep anyways. I rest my own back on the side walls and looked at nothing, well, nothing in particular. I was staring at how the walls could be so whitewashed. I mean, with just one light, the whole room can brighten up because of how white this place is. It kind of gives me the creeps… But then again, I rather be in a white castle place than that darkened city where we were a few moments ago. Wait, what time is it again?

"Woke up already?"

The sudden voice startled me as I jumped a little from where I stood. Another man was standing, his arms crossed over his chest, was on the other side of the bars. I couldn't tell if he was one of the men that attacked us earlier. He also, like me, had his hood on. I back away slightly, wondering if I should wake the King.

"Haha, scared? …Well, you should be,"

UH! Well I never!!

"Worried about your friend?" I nod my head, and he chuckles, "Don't worry, he's in another cell,"

"H-he needs medical attention…" I start in a small voice, "Did you recover his wounds…?" I asked.

The man stayed quiet for awhile, and then rested one hand on his hips, "No," Just like that. So straight forward… "Why should we help an enemy?" He plainly asks, "Would you treat me if I was wounded?"

"…Maybe… But I don't know much about medical stuff…" I trail off, looking away from the man to the King. If I had the knowledge to medicine, then I could have helped the King.

He laughed again, "Well I don't really care if you treat me or not," He died his laughter down, "So," He started, "Who are you?" A straightforward question, and a hard one to answer on top of that. King Mickey told me to not reveal my identity, and to always keep my hood on to protect that. So what does that mean? I should I lie about my identity? But… that 'Axel' guy knows how I look like, or at least should remember.

"I-I…" I stutter, "You…… T-there's no need to know…" I finish with that, keeping my identity a secret for a while longer. Somehow my breathing gets faster.

"Huh… So you wanna play a little game huh? Okay then," Just like that, the six bars in front of the man vanished. He walked past the now just created pathway and stopped a few feet away from me, "Let's do this, if I tell you my name, you'll tell me yours, okay?" Before I could say anything, he pulled off his hood, revealing an all too familiar face, "Axel, number 8. Remember that," He grinned mischeiviously, waiting for me to do the same. I take another step back, shaking my head, implying that I won't take off my hood like he did. Axel cocked his head to the side, "Won't play by the rules, huh? Well little kids who won't obey the rules should get punished for it!" He suddenly appeared right in front of me, most likely to attack me. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that I won't feel too much pain. But his actions were totally different from what I had in mind. His hands grabbed my hood and it was taken off, my face revealed.

We both stood there silently, his hand still grabbing on my hood firmly. He just stared at me, and I looked away. I failed to keep my identity secret; I'm sorry King Mickey, Riku. With a good long minute, he finally let go of my hood, and walked away, back to where the bars were. He went to the other side, where he was just a while ago, and he recreated those six white bars where they used to be. Before he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and made a devilish grin, "Better put your hood back on, _Olette_,"

As his figure disappeared in front of me, I frowned. Not only did I know who he was, but he also knows who I am. I cast my eyes downwards to look at the comforting floor. Shaking my head and sighing, I put my hood back on, just like Axel ordered me to. I bit my lower lip, until I heard another sound of footsteps coming over to the cell. I hesitate to look up, but then at the last moment, I decide to pull my head up, ending up with seeing another black coated man. It wasn't a surprise. By this time, I already have guessed that everyone wore a black coat. This one looked like one of the ones that fought in the battlefield. The one who defeated King Mickey, the one who caught me

From Axel's push.

Was it Number 13?

This one didn't make the bars disappear, he only stood on the other side of the bars and stared. I couldn't see his face, nor his eyes, so I wasn't sure where he put those orbs on. Probably on King Mickey; he was probably congratulating himself for injuring the King…

Then he spoke up, finally, "So…" He started, his head towards me, "Who are you?" Does everybody feel this eager to know who I am? He continued on, "Is it you, Namine?" I slowly shake my head, wondering about who this Namine person is. He kept staring at me, "Kairi?" I shake my head again, "…Could it be you…… Sora…?"

I shook my head once more. He took a deep breath, his shoulders rising and back down. He let out the pump of air and the way he let it come out, he sounded like as if he was a bit irritated. Most likely because he couldn't get who the exact person was under this cloak.

"Well then, would you tell me who you are?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

I pause, thinking about telling him, but just remembered that these guys were enemies, and besides, Axel knows already. This one will soon find out sooner or later, right? So I shake my head once more, getting a groan out of him as a reply. I inwardly giggle for my accomplishment, but he all too soon stops his moaning and just like Axel, he makes those bars disappear.

I gasp with horror for he might do something to me. He stops a few feet away from me, and stares right at me, "Okay, I know you're a girl, or at least you sound like one. And from the looks of it, you're about 14 or 16 years old, given how tall you are. And… yeah, that's pretty much it," He looked up and down on my cloaked figure with his hand on his covered chin, "Are you going to give me any extra hints?"

This guy was pretty funny for a person who was on the bad side and knew damn well how to fight. But of course, I won't give any information about anything I know, "Nope," I say, shaking my head once more. I watch him as he rests his forehead to his one hand.

"Fine then," He released his head from his hand's grasp, "I'll find out sooner or later anyways…" He whispered it coldly, sending chills down my spine. The way he said made me want to cover my self up with tons of heavy blankets, or to hide myself from any harm. Just that one phrase made me think of that. I exhale a small amount of air and I get my courage up to ask if he would tell me his name. His response was another cold laugh. I frowned. "My name? You won't tell me anything about you, but you innocently think that I would tell you mine? You make me laugh," He laughed softer this time, but that bitter voice was still lingering.

He stopped his chattering and calmed down, stepping forward, "Okay, girl, let me tell you this then. We're something called the _nobodies_." He said in a mocking voice, as if he was telling this to a first grader.

"The… _nobodies_...?"

"Yep, the nobodies," With him this close to me, I can almost see his face, but his light bangs are covering his eyes. I can only barely see his mouth moving, "We're the non-existing,"

---------------

**A/N: **mm… Roxas is a bit out of character… That's what's called "OOC", right? (Or not?) But I'm kinda guessing he's cold hearted, but at the same time to could be funny in a mocking, yet playful way when he's in the Organization… I don't know, don't listen to me. Tell me what you think he should act like… Maybe emo…


	10. X: Nonentity

"We're the non-existing,"

**Chapter X: Nonentity**

"…" I stare at the person in front of me, all I could get out of my mouth was, "Come again?" He chuckled, fully understanding that I would be confused.

"Think about it," He said as he turned around towards the bars. His hand raised as if to say good-bye and he walked away, "And tell me what it means next time we meet," He added and once he walked out of the cell, the bars magically reappeared behind him, blocking my path.

"Hey!" I yelled, calling out for his return. Somehow, I was so eager to find out what he meant by 'non-existing'. But he said he would come back, but by that time, I would be needing an explanation of what he meant by 'non-existing'. From a dictionary or something, 'non-existing' would be something that would have never been born, never set foot in the world. 'Non-existing' is something nobody would know anything about, they wouldn't know what you would be talking about, because they're simply 'non-existing'. So what does it mean when he and his members were non-existing? For what I can see, they're perfectly solid, not a ghost, and they can do everything a human can do. They pretty much have the same figure as us humans, too. So… what does he mean?

So far, I'm concluded to this:

One – They were known in the past, but they were forgotten as years passed.

Two – They were never known by anybody. They're parents and relatives have been killed or died by some disease, and they started a journey of their own.

Three – Their purpose in life is to find the meaning of living.

That's all I could come up with. All of them could be possible for different members, but then again, all of them could be totally wrong for all of them. I thought hard for the next hour, by the time that that hour has passed, the King woke up. I hear a faint groan from the corner and then I look to see the tiny King sit half way up, and I walk over to him. I bend my knees to get a better view of his face, "Are you okay? Are you still hurt?"

He shook his head, "No, the pain is still there, but it has died down since the battle," I smile faintly, "Have you figured anything out while I was asleep?" I can tell it in his voice, 'Have you figured out anything about Riku?'. That was the subject he was concerned about most. I would too, if I were separated from Hayner or Pence…

"Sorry… Only two of members from that group you were talking about came in. They mentioned nothing of Riku," I lied. I asked Axel where Riku was, actually, I believe that was my first question for him. Axel replied as if Riku was just garbage. He didn't even tend for Riku's injuries; they probably just threw him in a different jail cell.

"Oh…" He whispered with dispair, but he soon covered that up with another question, "Um, who came by to harass you, Olette?" He said in a worried tone.

I laughed, "They didn't _harass_ me, but they did ask me questions like… who I was and stuff," His eyes grew wide, "Oh, but I didn't tell them anything," He let out a huge breath, feeling a bit better. I let out a small one too, looking away. It's so hard to keep calm when everything just came to ruins just like that. My first worry is me going back home. My second worries, that person who I can't remember, and the third, is being caught by people I don't even know.

Then, all of a sudden, I laugh out loud.

I heard from a boy once that whenever I'm sad, I should always keep happy, remind myself of happy, wonderful times. Smile like I've never smiled before. I should wipe those depressing tear away and laugh my heart out. That was a magic trick he told me. He said that that always made him happy. I never tried it before, for I've never felt that miserable in my entire life, but… I guess this is my first chance of seeing if his magic trick really works.

The King stares at me as I giggled. His face was confused, and his eyes were pretty wide, but as he saw me smile with all my heart, he started to chuckle too. Soon, we were laughing up the whole room just within minutes. We don't know what we were really laughing about, and there wasn't a point to it, but it felt right.

_The boy told the truth._ Laughing makes everyone feel much better.

As our laugh quieted down, and I wiped my tears, I remembered what Number 13 has said before the King woke up. "Oh hey, I have a question," I say. The King stops his laugh too and turn to face me, giving me all of his attention, "I was wondering… How would you describe 'non-existing'?" I was thinking about it, and my eyes wandered up to the ceiling. When I heard no response, I looked back down to the Crown. When I saw him, all my happiness has been blown away like the wind. His face turned serious, as if he never laughed just a while ago. He was giving me this solemn stare that told me that I should have never asked about it.

But then he spoke up, averting his eyes away from me, "…'non-existing' would be the… ones who weren't suppose to be alive…" That was his first answer, then he asked me, "Why?"

"Umm, this one guy told me they were the 'non-existing', and I was just wondering about it…"

"…Oh…… Well… I guess since you've been through all this already, I can explain what we're going through right now…" He scratched his head, "Um, well, to tell you in an easy way, what this one person told you of the 'non-existing' are called the 'nobodies'. Um, Nobodies come from strong-hearted people who had their hearts devoured by these monsters called the heartless. As their name says, heartless don't possess any hearts, so they look for one desperately for one." I couldn't believe any of this, "I think you saw a Nobody before. They're those white, flexible, monsters that was chasing you before we found you. Do you remember?" Do I ever. That was one of my most frightening moments of my life: These unknown creatures coming after me for no reason. It was a horrible memory to remember…

I nod, even though I wanted to erase that past, "Well, those are the less, powerful types of Nobodies. There are a lot more that lurks around different worlds, and they each have their own specialty," He paused, taking a deep breath, "Anyways, the supreme Nobodies around we know are the one who they call themselves, the Organization XIII, and they're those black cloaked men we fought against," He put on a weak smile, remembering of the pain he was cursed upon, "They once had a strong willed heart, but they lost that bravery to a heartless, and that lost heart soon became a strong Nobody. Same to the one we were trying to take back. Our friend, this other friend of ours, his name is Sora, and he lost his heart a while back. But he recovered it with the help of his best friend, Kairi. But then, a year ago, his memories were broken apart from what we call a 'witch'. She's on our side now, but she was forced to use her power when she was back on the bad side. Anyways, in the end, Sora was put into this pod that was going to restore all his memories. And in order to do that, we need his other heart: His Nobody,"

I stare at King Mickey with confusion. This one boy, Sora, he must have had so many difficult paths lying across from him. I couldn't believe this one boy could still live on with what everything has happened to him so far. It was almost… sad.

"Um, so what we're going up against… is it stronger than anything you've ever faced…?" King Mickey looks up, and smiles. A sad smile spreads across his face, which meant that his answer was a yes, "Um, and plus, I have been having these weird moments where I remember somebody… but I can't remember. He's at the tip of my tongue, but I could never get it. I was wondering if this was kind of related to this whole Nobody thing…" The King stares at me with a shocked face. I know it was pretty random to bring this topic up, but I couldn't help it, "I-I mean, it's just that when I'm reminded of him, or I almost remember him, I feel this warm feeling in my chest, and he makes me all happy and… haha…" I blush, acting like a little girl.

The King still stares at me, now with a new expression I can't make out on his face, "Olette, you----"

Right when the King was about to say something, a huge crash was heard outside. We immediately stood up, and ran over to where the bars were. We were trying to look at the surroundings with these bars in the way. All we saw was white, and a smashed up wall on the side. It created a hole that lead to another path.

"Are you guys all right?"

I almost yelped at the sudden voice that called out to us. It turned out to be Riku. "RIKU!!" The King suddenly wore this warm, wide smile on his face, and would have jumped on Riku if the bars weren't there. Wow, I could have never gotten that from him, "Are you okay? How did you get out?" He was asking all these questions, and all I could notice was Riku's uneasy breathing and his injury. There were bandages covering it, but I could still see the blood seeping out. It almost made me feel as if I were injured when I looked at it. I can almost puke with the sight of that. When the King noticed that Riku wasn't answering back, he tried calling his name again, "Riku---"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little pain here and there…" He huffed, "Anyways, we need to get out of here as fast as we can. I think I've already attracted some enemies on the way," He looked back, making sure that those enemies weren't coming back right now, "Let's go," With his dark weapon, he slashed the white bars in a blink of an eye and the bars fell, making a clinking sound as it made contact with the floor.

King Mickey climbed over the cut bars first, and I got out second, and we ran off out of the broken wall Riku made earlier. When we were running, all I could see was white; I could have gotten lost in a place like this, everything looks exactly the same! But somehow, Riku and King Mickey already knew the ways around this white oblivion. When it felt like I've ran forever, Riku stopped, stretching his hand out to the side. King Mickey also stopped, summoning his weapon to his hands. All I did was crouch down to my knees and get rest. This isn't your average day in PE, you know… So, anyways, what was happening? "Riku, what's ha---"

Riku silenced me with his glare. Well sorry… "There's somebody here," He whispered, getting ready to also take out his weapon. Then, out of nowhere, clap of hands were made in the near distance.

"Very nice, Riku," A man with similar black coat appeared behind the wall. He released his hood, divulging a light, short blonde hair and beard, "Or… should I say, _Ansem_?"

Riku growled, "Luxord! What are you doing here? GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" He screeched like hell and yelled at the man, "And don't ever call me by that name, you ignorant piece of trash!"

"Come on now, don't get all upset about one thing," He shook his head, "If you're going to say those kind of things, then at least make it meaningful and shout it in a battle," This was a sign to get ready to fight. The man by Luxord took out a deck of cards, shuffling them in different ways with his hands.

"I'm ready when you are," Riku barked, getting ready to attack. King Mickey also got ready, holding out his arms to me, protecting me, also the sign to not get in the way. I nod, backing away from the field. The King looked back, to see if I was in a safe distance, and he smiled, trying to say that it was all going to be okay.

Somehow, my heart said the complete opposite…

-----------

**A/N: **Yeah, I forgot, or I was wondering if I put Riku as Ansem form or his normal form. It turned out that I wrote it in Ansem form. Which is fine, I don't really care. I noticed that my chapters are getting longer and longer… do you guys like it this way? Or would you prefer it shorter…?

And yeah, I'm working my ass off to think what will happen next, I even drew an outline during school, chapter 1: Olette & Roxas talks about the Summer Festival, chapter 10: Olette thinks over about the 'non-existing'. And yes, writing down the important parts. I got to chapter 13 outline, so I have time to write and think about the other chapters too. Wow… and chapter 13 isn't even the climax… I wonder how long this story will go on for…


End file.
